The present invention relates to the specific medical area of orthotics and more particularly with regard to extension and flexion extremity splints.
Frequently, in the rehabilitative treatment of arthritic, stroke or accident patients presenting neurological, muscular, joint or tendon damage regarding an extremity, it is desirable to splint the affected extremity such that a controlled movement is allowed or encouraged. The controlled movement might be against a specified resistive force or might be with a specific force applied to encourage a desired deflection or movement. The ultimate goal of the therapy is to restore mobility of the extremity to a state as near normal as is possible and to do so within a reasonable time. Some of the practical or desirable characteristics or limitations of such splints include the splint should not restrict other extremities; the weight of the splint should be minimized to enhance comfort and therapeutic effectiveness; the splint should be compact to minimize the intrusion of the splint, both functionally and cosmetically; the splint should be sufficiently durable to endure the course of treatment without undue deference by the patient; the splint should be comfortable; the splint should be easy to use; and the potential for the patient to avoid using the splint should be minimized.
Many splints currently available typically use conspicuous, awkward or bulky strapping means for positioning or fastening. Further, they often use protruding wires and hooks. The use of elastic bands, coil springs, and springy wires is commonplace in the current market. However, these tensioning means have specific limitations. The use of elastic bands mandates the use of hooks and protruding levers. Coil springs and springy wires have a limited range of useful force and once outside such range the applied force rapidly exceeds desired and safe levels or quickly decreases from required levels It should be noted that an excessive force might cause additional damage rather than curing, while insufficient force may result in a protracted or ineffective rehabilitative treatment.